


Happy 82nd

by NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat



Series: All the Stars In the Sky [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst might be a lie but it might be true so i'll tag it, Bad Poetry, Family Loss, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat/pseuds/NotEvenWithAMilkshakeCat
Summary: A poem that roughly captures the same spirit as Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran. Unrelated to the song, but same topic if you will.
Series: All the Stars In the Sky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858528
Kudos: 2





	Happy 82nd

I know you were  
but are you still?  
I’m not sure anymore.

I don’t know how to believe  
when others say you are  
or would be.

How do they know?  
They aren’t you.  
Some of them didn’t even know you.

They can’t possibly imagine  
what you might think  
of me now.

Okay fine  
some of them can  
they knew you too.

This hurts them too.  
Some just as much  
as me.

Will it stop?  
You wont  
come back.

And that’s the only way  
I think it’ll stop.  
Even though it’s gotten better.

But I have your nose.  
I can’t see me  
unless I see you.

I hated that nose  
You hated that nose.  
But it means you’re still here.

I don’t know  
whether to laugh  
or cry.

I’m doing both  
And that you would’ve wanted.  
So I guess you’d be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Grandma xx


End file.
